Karma
by white pedal
Summary: Takes place during episode 6. After Taki has Shuichi beaten, he tells his band mates that their future is secure, and revels in his victory as he remembers everything he got away with in his life. Until a victim in his past comes back and Taki learns the hard way, that what goes around comes around.


_**Another Gravitation fic, time time I wanted to write about the events of episode 6. People say that when Shuichi was beaten up by Taki's thugs, he was also gang raped to. Like many fans I was horrified, but when I rewatched the episode and from what I know from the manga, I begin to ask myself if Taki really is that sick and would go so far as to have someone raped. Is he really capable of it?**_

 _ **And if that happened I don't think Ken and Ma-kun would stick by him after that since they were shocked and horrified when Taki told them about what happened to Shuichi. So this leads to me thinking that he only had Shuichi beaten, and as for the pictures...well, you'll see.**_

 _ **This is just my intake of what really happened to Shuichi and what Taki told his bandmates. And heads up for a Gravitation headcanon in this story.**_

* * *

"Bad Luck is breaking up," Taki announced, tossing a piece of film up and down casually.

"...You...you really did it?" Ken asked nervously.

Ma, with an equally nervous expression, looked at Taki in disbelief, "...That's risky."

Taki simply smirked as he tossed the film up and down, feeling victorious that he finally got Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of Bad Luck, to surrender. Hours ago he had two men beat Shuichi to a pulp, and then he took several pictures of the event for blackmail, his lips curved in delight as he remembered Shuichi's defeat.

"They'll do as I say," Taki told them as he holds the film up, "or I'll leak this to the media, and it will be the end of Bad Luck in the worst way possible way, from now on the number band in NG will be ASK, now and forever in music history."

Ma and Ken looked at each other with unease, Taki was starting to scare them. They knew he was determined and would do whatever it took to get what he wanted, but in this case they were afraid of what price he paid to do it.

Ma and Ken never thought he would do this. While they did have a rivalry with Bad Luck, they never wanted any harm to come to the band, in fact they never had a problem with them to begin with and thought they made good competition. But Taki showed that he hated the band, and hated Shuichi the most due to jealousy of his voice and the fact that Bad Luck was becoming more popular than ASK. One night when they were drinking, he told them that one of these days he was going to hire a group of men to take care of Shuichi, they thought Taki said it out of frustration and the fact he was intoxicated so neither of them thought he'd do it.

But Taki has proven that his threat was a promise, and he certainly kept his word.

Ken cleared his throat, "..So uhh..what's on the film, Taki?" he asked.

Taki looked at Ken, still smirking, "After I had those guys beat Shindou up, I had to make certain that he will quit the band, so I had those thugs put Shindou in poses making it look like he was having 'fun' with them."

Ma and Ken gasped in horror, "Are you saying you had Shindou raped by those guys!?" Ken exclaimed in anger, "Taki how could you!? Beating him is extreme enough but you had them do that to him!? How could you do that to someone?!"

"Relax," Taki continued to talk, "I said I made them do poses with Shindou, he wasn't harmed, well in that way at least. I only had him beaten to make him quit the band tonight, and I took those pictures so if he doesn't, this will be my plan B. I'll show this to everyone and not only will I expose his relationship with Eiri Yuki, I will let the world know that he was involved with a man sexually and these pictures will make everyone think he is a disgraceful oversexed pop star, and Eiri Yuki and his band will go down in flames and he will never show himself again."

Ma and Ken blink as Taki stood up and turned his back, "Never show himself again?" Ken questioned.

"What do you mean?" Ma asked.

"Homosexuality is frowned upon in most places, "Taki started to explain," Time's are changing but that doesn't change that it's still taboo in some places like Japan," Taki turns around, "how do you think people will react when they learn their favorite pop idol has been with a man romantically? most people won't be able to accept it. They would be disgusted and turn their back on Shindou."

"This can destroy someone's career in most cases, and even Shindou knows the consequences if his relationship with that writer if people found out. He'll face criticism if that alone is revealed, but if I leak these pictures of him looking like a sex maniac, the members of Bad Luck will get it the worst because these pictures can put NG records in a bad spot, and Mr. Seguchi will end their contracts faster than Shindou can hit a high note to protect the reputation of his company."

Ma laid back on the couch and Ken was surprised, "So that picture isn't just to expose Shindou's relationship with the writer," Ma said finally understanding, "it's also to make Mr. Seguchi think Shindou is making a fool of him and NG records so he will fire Shindou and his bandmates himself if he doesn't quit now."

Taki nodded, "That's right, Shindou should be grateful I'm giving him the option of letting him quit on his own with dignity without the media getting involved. Bad Luck will look like it broke up due to unknown reasons in the news and they can leave NG with saved faces, I'll keep quiet about him and Eiri Yuki and Shindou won't have to face Mr. Seguchi's wrath from those pictures. But one thing is certain, Shindou will never work in this city again. And I still have my threat against Eiri Yuki to make sure of that."

Ma and Ken looked at Tachi again, he sat back down on the couch and took out a cigarette from the table and lit it. He put it to his mouth, and after inhaling the white stick and blowing out a could of smoke, he smirked again.

"He's scared to death to something bad happening to his ex, because all I have to do is say the word and Eiri Yuki will be ruined," he placed his arms on the top of the couch and looked up, "To think, even after that writer dumped him he is still willing to protect him, huh, I don't know if Shindou is either the biggest idiot on this planet, or incredibly and stupidly in love with that guy," Taki looks at Ma and Ken, "But I'll say this, Eiri Yuki is definitely Shindou's Achilles heel, and if Shindou rebels, Eiri Yuki will pay the price for Shindou's defiance. He's a known romance writer who's popular with the ladies, and if people know that he slept with Shindou, his reputation will suffer even more. And he can kiss his career as an author goodbye, because no one will buy his book after his dirty little secret is out. All I have to do is ay the word, and Eiri Yuki is dead to society."

Ma and Ken looked at Taki in concern, "But Taki," Ken started, "I know you have a thing against Shindou, but why do all this? Shindou never really hurt us, and we are still on the top charts so there was nothing to worry about."

Taki snapped his eyes open and slammed his hands on the table, making Ma and Ken jump.

"Don't you get it, you idiot! Ever since Bad Luck performed at the music hall as our opening act, and when they performed on that game show their popularity increased, and it's about to crush us!" Taki snapped, "Bad Luck is being known more by the general public than ASK is! Tohma Seguichi may be our producer but Bad Luck is becoming a threat to our career's! If they continue like this ASK will be the thing of the past and Mr. Seguchi would drop us!"

Ma and Ken slid back on the couch, "But Taki, what if Mr. Seguchi finds out about this!? He's a smart man and has been in the industry for years, he'll know something's up if Bad Luck breaks up out of the blue! And if he finds out you orchestrated Shindou's beating to make him quit, he'll terminate your contract to NG records and he might have you arrested and for assault and battery if Shindou agree's to press charges! And the pictures you took prove what you did! ASK will be destroyed if this gets out, including you!" Ma stated in panic.

Taki simply smirked, "Oh please Ma, you sound like back when we were in high school when you were afraid we get in trouble with the Principal. We were never caught, especially after what happened six years ago, with that foreign looking kid. What was his name again? Uesugi?"

Ma glared, "Ken and I didn't have a part in that, I told you not to do it. He didn't deserve what you put him through. Because of you picking on him and having people join you in torturing him, he left for America to finish his schooling without being bullied for once, it's not his fault he didn't have Japanese hair and eyes and we told you that."

Ken also looked at Taki in disapproval, "You went to far back then with Uesugi, but what you did to Shindou is even worse. In high school you were almost found out and you could have gotten expelled because of you putting those pictures of Uesugi's mother all over school and for what you wrote on them. But this isn't high school Taki and this isn't like what you did to Uesugi, you had someone assaulted where he could have been killed or worse. This could put our jobs on the line here, we can lose everything, our fame, our fortune, our reputations ruined and you can go to jail for this, It'll be all over for us before we even started!"

Taki rolled his eyes, "Whatever, besides what I wrote on those pictures were true. Uesugi's mother is a French whore, she is from France afterall. And if I recall Ma, you showed me those pictures of the woman from a magazine you found." Taki said with no remorse, "But that's beside the point. As long as you two keep your mouths shut, everything will be fine, it's finally over, we went through worse than this...and like I said," Taki gives them an unsettling smirk that sent shivers down their spines, "ASK will be number one on the charts...and Bad Luck is finished."

Ma and Ken were now afraid, not just because of what Taki did to Shuichi tonight, but also because of the possible consequences that would be ahead of them. Taki was someone who did whatever he could to get what he wanted. Ma and Ken knew that ever since they were in middle school and high school with Taki, and they almost got caught for Taki's antics even when they had nothing to do with it. From cruel pranks, to cheating on tests and getting a few teachers to quit their jobs, those were the things Ma and Ken regret everyday since they never stopped Taki from doing it and many people suffered for it.

This time, however, Taki put them in a spot where they could be burnt at the stake if anyone found out. They could all lose their jobs, their fan's credibility for them and Taki will be wanted by the police if word got out of what he did to Shuichi and the film he had was evidence to convict him.

What's even worse, is that little did they know, a certain writer had caught wind of what Taki had done and he will pay them a visit the next day, and it will be the beginning of the end for ASK.

* * *

 _ **I think I might make a second chapter, anyone interested?**_

 _ **Please R &R**_


End file.
